There Had Been Snow
by parisindy
Summary: Harper remembers Christmas past.


__

TITLE: **There Had Been Snow**

  
_AUTHOR_: parisindy

  
_RATING_: General

  
_DISCLAIMER_: No money was received or exchanged. I do not own Andromeda or any of its Characters. 

This is purely for fun.

  
_ARCHIVE_: Zion's Starfish can archive it anyone else has to ask

  
_SUMMARY_: A Christmas Drabble…seems I write one a year. If you want to read the other one let me know and I'll post a link.

He sat on the beach. The waves lapped silently at his ankles as the stars appeared through the azure sky. He sat on his surfboard but he still felt the gritty sand under his legs. He shivered slightly the air was still warm but cooler then the day's exotic heat. 

He always spent these days alone. The others just didn't understand why these two days were so special to him. Their apathy stole from it's meaning. He was alone but he always tried to make it special. 

The Andromeda was orbiting around Sinti. They were here on a supply run. He really should be checking up on Rekeeb. But the uptight Persied would have nothing to do with him since their mutual friend Hohne had died. So considering the day… he left and spent the day and possibly the night on the beach.

An odd melancholy overcame him. He wiggled his toes in the wet sand under the water. 

It was Christmas Eve. When he was a kid things had been different. Sure they were starving, freezing and diseased but they were alive. 

There had been friends, family… there had been snow. 

He remembered back when he was eight. About ten of his cousins and him were curled up in a small area covered with potato sacks. They were giggly and excited. Santa Claus was coming tonight. Being that there were all Irish Catholic Mary Rose took upon her self to remind them all about the true meaning of the season. They all knew and didn't need to be reminded. Mary Rose just liked to lecture. Some of the boys groaned. Harper swore up and down he didn't throw the pillow that had hit her in the back of the head. But no one believed him. Especially Declan who's face had turned red with laughter. 

The parents were all on the other side of the room playing cards near the small black stove.

Finally his mother came over to hush them and told them to sleep. He closed his eyes now the memories were strong and threatened to overwhelm him She had been so beautiful. In a world of grays and browns her golden hair shone. She had tied it all back with a bright red ribbon. She had been his sun. As they all settled down she made sure he had enough material to keep him warm. He remembered her light breath as leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Aww Ma everyone's looking."

She just smiled ruffled his hair. "Sleep." She bid them all. "Santa can't come till you're asleep." Even then it was a long time till they all faded off.

It felt like only minutes later. "Shay!" someone shook his arms roughly.

He sat up with a frightened gasp. 

It was his older cousin Brendan. He cast his eyes down suddenly. "Sorry Seamus…it's just…"

He hadn't meant to scare him but his excitement overcame the usual cautions. "It's Christmas! He came He came!"

"Really?" Harper always found the whole thing a little suspicious but he was happy none the less.

On their small wooden table set out with name tags were small little boxes. Seamus picked his up happily and shook it. They had to wait till the adults woke up. He could barely contain himself. He shook it again.

"It's going to break." declared Declan from behind him.

"Well if it breaks i can fix it!" he declared proudly.

"Better hope it's not a hamster. Mind you i would like to see you fix it." snickered Brendan. Seamus just stuck out his tongue. 

Finally everyone was awake and they were allowed to rip in to their presents.

Seamus ripped the plane box open and stared in. There was a small square of something brown and slightly sticky and something metal with a plastic handle. A look of confusion crossed his face. "What is it?"

"The brown stuff's chocolate." replied Declan. "We all got some."

"I got a pair of mittens." smiled Mary Rose.

Not to be out done by her. "I got this cool shiney thing." Harper shouted loudly.

His mother laughed. "It's a screwdriver."

"Ahh!" Harper smiled. He spent the rest of the day unscrewing anything he could find. He was finally requested to stop when the table started to wobble. 

That evening he crawled in to his mother's lap and yawned sleepily. "Ma? How come Santa never comes for the adults. I wish he would give you a present to."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the top of head. "I don't need a present I have you."

One the other side of the room one of his uncles started to sing. A low sad Christmas song. Everyone listened and smiled. Seamus listened and watched the snow fall out side their small dirty window. 

He soon fell a sleep wrapped in the warmth of his mother's arms.

It had been one of the best Christmas's ever.

He shifted from his sitting spot on the gritty beach. Maybe he would head back to the hotel after all... It was getting cool. He smiled to himself not cold enough for snow though.

It was then that he noticed to a figure crossing the beach and walking towards him. It was Trance and he waved at her.

"Hey Trance what's up."

"Nothing." She smiled. "Beka said you just wanted to be alone."

"Yeah, kinda." He shrugged.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just thinking. Dreaming of a white Christmas I guess." He laughed lightly at his own joke.

Trance clearly didn't understand but let it past. "Okay... if you need me I'll be at the hotel." She started to walk away but then paused and turned back.

"What?"

"Just remember Harper you can be by yourself all you want ...but you're never alone." She gently reached forward and place a hand on either side of his head. She lowered his face and gently kissed him on the top of the head.

He stood their in shock as he watched her walk back towards the hotel. Many minutes later his hand slowly drifted up to where she had kissed him. Was that a coincidence? He shook his head and smiled. 

Once more he turned his head towards the stars. "Merry Christmas to you to Ma."

He picked up his board and slowly followed Trance's footsteps towards the hotel.

The End


End file.
